


A Bond of Brothers

by WolfStar_85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Dragons, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Telepathic Bond, Weasleycest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Bill and Charlie have always been close. The fact that both are dragon animagi means their bond goes much deeper than that of typical brothers, in fact they have become mates and now share a telepathic mate bond as well; so when Bill goes back to their parents home for a visit, Charlie must communicate to him the moment he goes into labor, the question is, can Bill get to him before he delivers their eggs?
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	A Bond of Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Don't own. Wish I did. Making no money. For fun and entertainment only!

Charlie couldn't stay out of his dragon form. He tried more than once. It was almost time for him to have the eggs. He was still in Romania and his brother, lover, and mate Bill was back at home with their parents. He snorted and a large puff of black smoke billowed from his nostrils. He had to get to his and Bill's cave. As he lifted up into the air the first pain hit making him roar and he almost lost control of his flying. He had to land just long enough to regroup himself. He couldn't do this on his own. He needed his mate here with him. 

He concentrated. The mates had formed a strong telepathic bond which allowed them to think what they wanted to tell the other. “Bill…” he could only get the name out as another contraction pain hit making him growl and snort in pain again, his massive wings drawing tight around his front. 

Bill had been helping his dad with some stuff around the house when he heard Charlie's voice in his mind and it sounded pained. He stood still and looked around, using their bond he spoke to Charlie. “Charlie? What is it?” He asked, frowning.

“The eggs…” Charlie thought back. “Their coming.” And as the most recent contraction eased off, he spread his leathery wings and gave them a few powerful flaps, rising into the air and he headed in the direction of the cave. “I'm...trying to get…to the cave...now.” He thought to Bill.

“I'm on my way!” Bill thought back and looked at his dad. “I have to go.” He said gently. “My mate needs me.” His dad didn't know that his mate was his own brother, just that his mate was another male and pregnant.

Arthur nodded. “Be careful son.” He said. “I'll explain to your mom.” He smiled gently and patted Bill's shoulder.

Bill nodded and shifted right there into his own large red and gold dragon form. Rising into the air, he headed for Romania. It would take him a while but he would get there. In the meantime, he would keep in contact with Charlie.

Charlie couldn't go too far at a time. The contractions were too strong and too close together. He huffed as he landed not a few moments after taking off again. His legs locked up and his wings wrapped around his front. He roared in pain. “They're close already.” He told Bill, keeping him updated on his condition. 

Bill could feel a small portion of the pain that Charlie was feeling and that slowed him down some. Still, he had to get to Charlie. His brother, his mate, needed him. "I'm trying love." He said gently. "I can feel some of what you are feeling." He panted and soon as the contraction eased off, he took flight again. He had to stop several times before he made it to the cave and two more times before he made it to the nest. 

Charlie meanwhile was already in the process of pushing with the first egg. He knew it was going to take a while but he didn't know how long. He looked up sensing someone there and nodded seeing his mate.

Bill stepped over and looked his mate over then licked him gently. "I'm here love."

Charlie was panting heavily. He lifted his large head and let out a sound like a whiney growl. "It hurts Billy." He said in a roar.

"I know." Bill said gently. "I know it does, but you're doing very good. Is there anything I can do?"

Charlie shook his head then roared in pain, using his dragon legs to lift himself off the ground as he pushed hard, the egg was large so it would be difficult but he knew he could do it. 

After close to thirty minutes of this repetitive cycle, Charlie finally relaxed as a large red and black marbled egg slipped out of him. He huffed and lapped at a small amount of water he had. He looked at his mate. "Can you keep this one warm while I lay the other two?"

Bill nodded and carefully cleaned the egg then moved it away to use his fire breath to keep it warm. "You need to rest now." He told his mate.

"I will as long as I can." Charlie agreed with a nod and he did just that, resting his head on his front legs while he waited for the next egg.

About thirty minutes went by until another contraction hit, forcing Charlie to raise himself up and he let out a road of pain as his body bore down and he pushed.

Bill nuzzled him gently. "You're doing great love! You can do this." Pretty much all he could do was be supportive at the moment. There wasn't much else. 

Charlie roared in pain as the contraction continued and he was forced to keep bearing down. After a good couple of minutes, the contractions eased off and Charlie was left panting. "Bloody hell, this hurts. But it's well worth it." 

Bill nuzzled Charlie gently, licking at his neck lightly. "You're doing great. You can do this."

"Next time, you carry the eggs!" Charlie snapped but Bill knew it was just the pain talking. 

"Gladly." Bill said with a chuckle.

Charlie looked at him and growled then let out a pained roar and lifted up a bit, bearing down. 

The process took close to twenty minutes for Charlie to push the first egg out, he fell back to the ground panting. 

Bill moved the second red and black marbled egg to a safe spot then nuzzled and licked Charlie's face. "Two down my love. Just one more, you can do this. You're doing great."

"Need something to drink." Charlie said softly while he rested. 

Bill nodded and grabbed a large pan with his teeth. It had some cool water in it and he drug it over. "Not too much love."

Charlie lapped at the water taking in just enough to wet his throat a bit. He nodded when he was done and Bill drug the water pan away. 

Charlie was able to rest for about ten minutes before a hard contract hit, his third and final water broke and he was forced to bear down, pushing as hard as he could. 

Bill watched over him, keeping the other two eggs warm while Charlie worked on birthing the last one. "You're doing amazing good love." He encouraged.

"Glad you think so." Charlie panted as the contractions eased off. He was starting to wear out. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"Of course you can." Bill said. "You've already birthed two, you can do this last one and then rest."

Charlie nodded then roared in pain when the next contraction hit. "Merlin's beard!" He growled. 

This egg took him close to thirty minutes to get laid, it was a beautiful mix of red and black marble with gold speckles. Charlie fell to the ground exhausted. "Finally." He said. "How do they look?" 

"Beautiful!" Bill said keeping them warm while his mate rested. "You rest my love, I'll keep them warm and safe."

Charlie nodded, too tired and wore out to argue. He laid his head down and was soon fast asleep. 

Bill didn't leave his side. He stayed close by and watched over the eggs, ensuring they didn't get too cold or too hot. 

The next morning, when Charlie woke, he smiled seeing his mate curled up around the eggs, using his body heat to keep them warm. He grunge as he stood, stretched his legs and wings, then moved over to Bill and lay back down, snuggling close to his mate. It would be several weeks before the eggs hatched and two to five months before the baby dragons were old enough to shift into their human forms. 

Once comfortable beside his mate, Charlie sighed and allowed his eyes to close, going back to sleep still very much exhausted from his labor and birth.


End file.
